1-shots
by JustBored21
Summary: This is just any and all 1 shots I may write. They are not intended to be brilliant or even good, they are just ideas that I may have. Some I may turn into stories in the future, others I may just write for the hell of it. These are just random ideas from my mind
1. Chapter 1

**Probably should have asked for your full name**

Harry James Potter, had just arrived on the platform for nine and three quarters with the Weasley's. He was really looking forward to his fourth year, he hoped it would be different from the others. No trolls, possessed Professors, giant snakes, escaped prisoners or dementors. No, hopefully this time he would have a nice, quiet and peaceful year.

Harry noticed that the Weasley's were busy arguing over something, while Hermione and Ron were also busy...arguing over something. Sweet Merlin, do those two ever stop? 'Probably not' Harry thought as he walked away, might as well secure a compartment.

Now that he thought about it, he realised that something was going to go wrong. This was Hogwarts after all, something was going to go wrong. it'd be like hoping for it not to rain. It might not rain today, or maybe even tomorrow, but it was going to rain eventually. Fortunately these things usually wait until Halloween and the end of the year, that would give him some time to relax before his world is thrown upside down for the however many timeth. 'Is timeth a word?' Harry wondered

He was so busy thinking that he wasn't paying attention where he was walking and accidently bumped into a girl.

"Oh sorry!" Harry said immediately, she turned and Harry's breath was taken away as he looked at the blonde beauty in front of her

"Uh...it's alright" She said as she blushed under his searching gaze

"Uh...sorry" Harry shook his head as he realised what he was doing "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Gryffindor." Harry extended his hand

"Hi" She shook his hand "Slytherin, you can call me 'D'"

"Hmm, 'D'?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I just prefer it to my real name. You know like how someone called Richard can prefer to be called 'Rich'?"

"No...yeah...I mean, I got that...it's just I don't remember seeing you around here before"

"Yeah, well I'm a third year and I usually prefer to stick in the background" She admitted

"A woman after my own heart" Harry smiled, 'wait a sec, am I flirting?' he wondered. Though, if he was he apparently seemed to be doing a good job as she let out a little giggle and returned the smile

"Thank you" She said "but I have to go now, I hope to see you again soon"

"Yeah...yeah, definitely" Harry nodded, 'a bit too eagerly' he noted

"Bye Harry" She smiled and walked off

"Hmm, not the worst way to start a new school year" Harry said to himself

* * *

Harry's fourth year, not so great, Harry reflected as he leaned against a tree by the lake. The bloody goblet of fire for some reason decided to spit his name out as a fourth champion. Dumbledore, as usual as always, couldn't get him out and didn't bother to tell the rest of the school population that he had been forced into this shit. As of the moment a great many people were walking around wearing badges that supported Cedric but turned into badges that said 'Potter stinks' at the tap of a finger.

Anyone, even a blind man in windowless room at night, could see that Malfoy had made and sold the badges. Not like the pounce was being discreet in doing so, so naturally none of the teachers did anything about that. To Harry's great shock, Ron had straight up refused to believe he didn't enter and Hermione as of the moment was about the most useless thing since the 'how to read French' book was translated into French. She had started off on his side, for about the first night, then began siding with Ron and even tried to get him to see things Ron's way.

'Yeah, that's brilliant' Harry mentally snorted as he did try to think of it Ron's way. Ron was jealous, now Harry could understand jealousy, what with never getting any presents or even sleeping in a room until he got his Hogwarts's letter. Yes, Harry could understand being jealous as he spend ten years being belittled and forced to work while other kids played and didn't have to wear hand me downs. To be honest, Harry was rather jealous of Ron.

The fact that Ron had two loving parents and many siblings to play with, something that Harry had wanted for years.

'Thought the difference between me and Ron is the fact that no matter how jealous I got, I would never have abandoned him to face a tournament famous for people dying.' Harry growled outload as the words came into his words 'jealous of me. Let him sleep in a cupboard and see him be jealous of me. Let him see Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head and then get strangled by Quirrell. Let him fight a seventy foot snake that can kill with a single stare, let him fight off a hundred dementors to save a godfather that you only just realised hadn't caused your parents to die. No, you know what, let him get into a tournament where you have to fight a full grown dragon and see how happy he is to be Harry Potter then! Bloody wanker!'

"H...Harry" A voice called and he looked up to see D, she was standing in front of him, looking worried as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear "A...are you alright?"

"Not really" Harry answered after a brief silence

"D...do you want me to leave?" She asked

"No" Harry answered "it's fine, come and sit" Harry gestured to the spot next to him. She gave him a small smile and sat down next to him "Could be worse I suppose" Harry mused

"What could?" D asked

"Of all the people to find me, I'm glad it's my favourite Slytherin" Harry grinned at her

"Favourite huh?" She nudged him with her arm

"Well, you're definitely the best looking one I've ever met" Harry replied, 'Merlin! I'm still flirting with her!'

"Thanks" She blushed for a second "but...um, in all seriousness, how are you?" She was a bit surprised when Harry let out a little snort "what?" She asked

"You said 'but...um'" He explained

"But...um" she repeated "but-um. Oh...bottom, really mature and don't try to change the subject" She said with a mock glare

"Fine" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I'm entered into a tournament I don't want to be in, nearly all off the school believes I did despite me saying the opposite and in the first task I'm going to be killed by a bloody dragon"

"A dragon?!" She exclaimed "Are they crazy?!"

"I don't know but I'm sure they're stupid" Harry replied

"W...well, I can help you if you want" She said, a bit nervously "um...just hear me out..."

"That would require you to speak" Harry said after she was quiet for a bit too long

"Well, she sent him a mild glare. I know some spells that could help...but they're not exactly...light spells"

"You mean dark spells?" Harry narrowed his eyes

"Uh...yeah, my parents know a few. If...if you don't want to learn them then that's fine but personally I'd rather see you live"

"These spells" Harry thought over her words, and realised that he did very much want to live "are they illegal?"

"No...just not light" D answered

"Fine" Harry sighed "let's do this"

* * *

At the end of the first task, Harry was feeling pretty good about himself. Though killing a dragon with a bolt of lightning would have that effect on anyone. He had returned to the medical tent, taking a great amount of pleasure in the face that at the end of the task everyone who had bothered him over the last few months now looked like they had shit themselves. Malfoy especially, being the nice soul Harry was he wasn't going to try and scare him...much.

After Pomphrey had examined him and looked almost disappointed he hadn't injured himself, his two former friends came in.

"Harry, mate" Ron began "I've been thinking..."

"Careful, you might hurt yourself" Harry said

"And I don't think you put your name in the goblet, I think someone's trying to do you in"

"As opposed to first year when it was Quirrell and Voldemort, as opposed to second year when it was Voldemort, third year when it was the soul sucking demons. No Ron, what would ever give you the idea that anyone would ever be trying to kill me?" Harry asked sarcastically

"Harry! You used dark magic!" Hermione, meanwhile was more worried about the magic Harry has used, rather than the fact that he was alive

"Technically it was blue" Harry replied "because...you know...the colour of lightning. It wasn't even a dark blue, we should get your eyes checked Hermione. If you want you and I can find a good optician, I've been thinking of getting contacts for a while"

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione began speaking at the same time but Harry immediately began cancelling them out as he realised there was something he'd much rather do than listen to them.

"Uh...Harry?" A voice called, as D entered the tent.

"What are you doing here snake?!" Ron spat

"Excuse me Ron, I just realised that there is something I'd rather do than listen to the two of you" Harry said as he pushed past them and walked towards D "hi"

"Uh...hi Harry" She said, trying not to look at the two Gryffindors "I just wanted to say I'm glad that you..."

Delphi was cut off by Harry who grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in, she found her face inches a very small distance from Harry's. Her eye's widened in surprise as Harry leaned down and gently placed his lips on her, she was surprised but couldn't stop herself from wrapping her own arms around his neck. Her right hand made it's way into his messy hair, causing it to stand up even more while her other hand was holding his neck.

They continued kissing, ignoring the pair of open mouthed and wide eyed Gryffindor's who were staring at them with open shock.

But the two didn't care, they continued, kissing passionately with a combination of desire and love. Eventually they broke off.

"I want to thank you for being there for me" Harry said as they looked into her eyes

"I think you just did" She whispered

"Would you please be my girlfriend?" Harry asked hopefully

"Yes" Tears of happiness came out "Yes! I'd love to"

"Brilliant!" Harry grinned as he let out a deep breath "you may not believe me but I was really terrified just then. Worried you'd punch me in the face when I kissed you"

"If I was going to punch you it wouldn't be in the face" She grinned

"Then where?" Harry said as she glanced down and he realised where she meant and he blushed "Pretty glad I didn't get punched"

"Yeah, though I would've probably kicked you instead and..."

"Let's stop talking about causing damage there" Harry cut her off

"Oh, sorry" She said sheepishly

"Harry, who the hell is she?!" Ron demanded

"My girlfriend" Harry grinned

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?!" Hermione demanded to know, from what Harry could guess she was upset that he did something without her authorization, that was a rather annoying habbit of hers.

"Since a few seconds ago, weren't you paying attention?" Harry asked innocently "Come on" He said to his girlfriend "I have never explored a broom closet but I am willing"

"Deal" D grinned and the two walked hand in hand out of the tent.

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke up, things were definitely not good, well at least not now. Before things had become good, he took D to the Yule Ball, most of the school suddenly realised that he didn't do it (got too scared to keep accusing him), he completed the second task after saving D for his hostage. However, tonight things started to go tits up.

He was competing in the third task, he had just managed to get to the cup before Cedric, he touched it and suddenly he found himself unconscious and tied to a gravestone. The worst part was Peter Pettigrew had appeared and took some of his blood and was now using it for some freaky ritual, Harry watched in horror as Voldemort appeared in a new body and summoned a group of death eaters to him. Suddenly Voldemort's attention was on him.

Sweat began to pour down his head, he was going to die here!

"Stop" A feminine voice called out and everyone, including Voldemort, stopped in their tracks. Harry's eyes widened as did the rest as they all turned to see D standing in the graveyard. Her hands were on her hips and her right foot was tapping up and down while her face showed clear signs of annoyance.

"W...what are you doing here?" Voldemort asked, Harry couldn't help but notice he was a bit nervous when he did so

"What...are you doing...to my boyfriend?" D asked in a voice that said there had better be a good answer

"Nothing sweetie, I was merely going to ki-sga" Voldemort trailed off in the end

"Sweetie?" Harry couldn't help but look at Voldemort in shock

"What was that?" D asked with a raised eyebrow

"Kill him" Voldemort sighed "but I didn't know he was your boyfriend!"

"Fine" D sighed "just let him go dad"

"Wait dad?! Dad?!" Harry's head snapped to Delphi

"Uh...yeah" Now it was her turn to feel nervous "I...I thought you knew, you know with my name being Delphi Riddle"

"Ah...probably should have asked for your full name" Harry said

"Oh...right" Delphi slapped herself on the forehead "I haven't told you. But...do you still want to be my boyfriend?" She asked, afraid of a negative answer. Meanwhile Voldemort was praying for him to say no.

"I do like you" Harry sighed and everyone hung on to his words with anticipation "is this a massive shock? Yes, yes it is. But...I do like you regardless and if you're still willing then so am I"

"Ah Harry!" She screamed happily as she waved her wand to release him, she ran over and pulled him into a big hug

"But muffin-cake, he is all wrong for you!" Voldemort objected and Harry struggled to hold back his laughter at the fact that the worst dark lord of all time said the words 'muffin-cake' and was currently begging his daughter not to date his arch-nemesis "There are better boys! How about Malfoy?!" He asked hopefully

"His a blonde, cocky arrogant little prat who can't even wipe his own arse without help yet he acts like he is the new Merlin" Delphi exclaimed in disgust

"She has a point Lucius" Voldemort reluctantly admitted as he glanced to an offended Malfoy before looking back at his daughter "Merlin knows what you Malfoy's teach your children. Okay, how about Crabbe junior?"

"A brainless brute"

"Goyle junior?"

"A taller brainless brute"

"Nott junior"

"Not a chance"

"Blaise Zabini?"

"I'd rather not risk being poisoned, thank you very much"

"He wouldn't dare poison you!"

"I was referring to his cooking skills, his muffins are the worst things I've ever tasted"

"It's not like Potter can cook" Voldemort argued

"Actually" Harry interrupted "I can, I make a mean omelette" he added to Delphi

"Well it's not like Potter is a strong wizard" Voldemort continued arguing, Delphi was about to argue but Harry beat her to it.

"Since coming to this school I have fought against a troll, got through all of Dumbledore's traps, survived three of your attempts to kill me (if we're counting our meeting in the forbidden forest), saved the philosopher stone from you, defeated Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, destroyed your diary, fought off a hundred dementors with a patronus charm, killed a dragon and managed to rescue your daughter from a lake full of merpeople. I like to think I'm doing pretty good"

"Plus you're the youngest seeker in a centaury" Delphi added

"Yeah but I didn't count that because I know your dad wouldn't"

"He's right, I don't" Voldemort said "please Delphi, there are hundreds of boys, just pick one other and let me kill this one!" He pleaded

"If you kill him then I'm not talking to you anymore" Delphi huffed and turned away from him while crossing her arms

"But that's not fair!" Voldemort whined "Oh come on! Please! Please!"

"Don't expect a father's day card either" Delphi grumbled

"Fine! Fine! You too can date!" Voldemort snapped

"Thank you daddy!" Delphi's mood did a complete one-eighty as she grabbed both Harry and Voldemort and pulled them into a hug "now you two aren't going to try and kill each other anymore?"

"Technically I just try to survive him" Harry gestured to Voldemort

"Fine" Voldemort sighed

"And you won't go after any of his friends either" Delphi gave Voldemort a hard stare

"No...I won't" Voldemort gritted his teeth

"You know what daddy, I think it's better if you just give up the whole evil thing. It would make me very happy" She added, giving him the puppy dog eyes "if you do I promise to make you very happy next father's day!"

"F...F...F..." Voldemort tried to force the words out of his mouth and Harry used all of his will power not to laugh at the man's face "fine" He eventually got out

"Love you daddy!" She smiled "I'd give you a kiss but you're snake skin would make it awkward"

"How'd you get here anyway?" Harry asked

"Oh, I walked out of the wards and portkeyed here" She answered "speaking of portkeys, why don't you take the cup and portkey back while I go take my portkey. I'll meet you in Hogwarts I half an hour?"

"Good with me" Harry nodded

"Brill" Delphi smiled as she waved her wand and cast a charm on Harry "that's just a tracking spell so I can find you when I get back"

"Neat"

"Thank you, and daddy, I don't know who you had to spy but call him or her back just in case, I don't want to deal with them attacking Harry as soon as I get back"

"Meet you there" Harry pecked her on the lips while Voldemort looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel, Harry walked over to the cup at the same time as when Delphi portkeyed away "oh and Voldemort" Harry looked at his girlfriend's father "we'll name our second child after you" He nearly burst into laughter at the pure rage on Voldemort's face "bye-bye" He added before he grabbed the cup and portkeyed back to Hogwarts.

He landed in front of the maze, everyone cheered for him and the officials all walked up to him.

"Mr Potter, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, preparing for Harry to give news about Voldemort's return

"Just give us the money" Harry said tiredly as he reached his hand out "I'm keeping the cup as well"

"Harry" Dumbledore started

"No!" Harry cut him off "the cup is mine" He added in a fierce whisper "no longer will I be forced to drink from cups for midgets, I will drink from a cup of kings!" He exclaimed triumphantly, yes he was acting crazy but in Harry's experience crazy people were usually left alone and that's what he wants right now.

"Uh...of course" Fudge smiled nervously and handed him a cheque "just give that to Gringotts, they'll hand you the money"

"Lovely, now I hope you all don't mind but there is a bed with my name on it" Harry began walking off "literally, I carved my name in to it"

"But Harry, what happened at the end of the task?" Dumbledore asked

"I think it was the task ending" Harry said without looking back

* * *

Harry and Delphi eventually talked things out, Voldemort never surfaced and the magical world still continued to believe he was dead. After Harry's fourth year, he and Delphi transferred to the French school of magic, Beuaxbaton. They would eventually grow up and have three beautiful children. James Sirius Potter was their first child, James after Harry's own father and Sirius after his godfather who was freed shortly after Voldemort made Pettigrew go to the ministry and commit his crimes.

Their second was Tom Jonathon Potter, Tom because Harry was a man of his fucking word. Jonathon because why the fuck not? Potter because...well...pretty obvious. Their final child was named Lily Delphi Potter, Lily after Harry's mum and Delphi after Harry's wife.

Meanwhile, back in Britain, Ron didn't find much success after Hogwarts partly because of his lazy attitude and lack of effort. Also because pretty much everyone knew that he abandoned the boy-who-lived and they blamed him for at least being part of the reason Harry left Britain. Hermione was also in a similar boat, thought with her it was because of her bossy attitude and rather unhealthy obsession with rules and working. Hermione realised that without Harry she was quite frankly screwed as people used to only put up with her because of him.

Dumbledore after a while had gone mad, constantly waiting for Voldemort to return along with constantly trying to get Harry to return to England. It got so bad that one day he took Neville Longbottom to his office, put a pair of glasses on him and drew a lightning bolt scar on his fore head.

"You'll do" Dumbledore said with a huge smile as he removed his hat "you'll do nicely" He looked at Neville with a rather crazy smile. Unfortunately Neville misunderstood Dumbledore's intent and ran out of the office, a little while later some aurors arrived and took Dumbledore away to question his intent with Neville. Numerous other incidents happened over the years and eventually Dumbledore was declared insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/Avengers x-over

"What is going on here?" One shield agent asked as they all sat down for the meeting, everyone was rather wondering what it was about.

"I'm not sure" Another agent replied

Everyone could tell that the meeting was important, many high class agents were present. At the front, by the screen stood Agent Maria Hill, whom was as far as everyone was concerned the second in charge right after Nick Fury and was likely to take over once Nick had left. She was a rather beautiful woman that was currently wearing a skin tight blue shield uniform like the rest of them. Next to her was Agent Phil Coulson, a middle-aged man wearing a black suit instead of a shield uniform. He had combed hair and stood with calmly with his left hand over his right as they were currently positioned above his waist.

He was a one of the highest ranking shield agents and Fury's right hand man. Currently there were two only people who were dressed differently, and nobody really had the balls to say anything to them.

The first was Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye, he had dark brown spiky hair. He was currently wearing black boots, black trousers and black shirt with a black jacket. A gun was holstered at his side, he leaned against a wall in a corner with his arms crossed. His arms were crossed though his eyes would glance around every now and then. Hawkeye was currently the best shot in shield, and maybe even the world. He currently held the record at the target range and nobody seemed to be trying to beat him.

Next to him in civilian clothes, was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. A beautiful woman with lovely red hair and an hour glass figure. She was currently wearing brown shoes, blue jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket. She, much like Clint, was considered one of shield's best agents and they were both only assigned to high level and important missions. The fact that both she and Hawkeye were here along with Coulson and Hill told people one thing, this was likely going to be an important mission.

A few seconds later, Nick Fury walked into the room and everyone stood immediately. Nick Fury walked over to the front of the room in a way that let you know things were serious but he was still in charge of this situation and would be at it until it un-fucks it self. Nick Fury was a black, bald man who's signature look included a black trench coat over the rest of his black clothes and an eyepatch over his left eye. Fury seemed an appropriate name because the man seemed to be permanently enraged, though anyone who truly knew him could tell when he was really angry.

"Sit" Fury ordered and everyone sat down, save for Barton, Natasha, Phil and Maria "now I'm sure that all of you are wondering why you are here, we are here to discuss something very important. Shield has had its eye caught by a certain individual, one we've been after for a while. Bring the picture up" He said to Hill who nodded and soon a picture popped up on the screen "this is our target" Fury gestured to the screen

On the screen was a security camera shot of male, he looked like he was in his early twenties. He had messy, raven-black coloured, hair with mesmerizingly green eyes. In the photo he was wearing simple civilian clothes, trainers, trousers and a shirt.

"This" Nick Fury pointed at the picture "is currently three things. A big interest to shield, a danger and a giant pain in my ass. The name is Harry"

"But sir" One agent raised his hand "what is so special about him? He looks like he just got out of high school"

"And Miss Romanoff looks like a supermodel, would you care to try and strangle the life out of her?" Fury countered. The agent looked towards Natasha and Clint, both of whom were smirking, and sat back down, the point being very much made. "As I was saying, 'Harry' is all we've been able to learn about this guy. Where does he come from? We don't know, he shows up one day on a flight out of England after bypassing all the security and checks before making his way to France. And then to Poland, then Russia, then China, then Japan, the man has travelled all across the world.

We have no idea where he is getting his funds from nor do we know anything about him apart from his first name and what he looks like. In the past he has managed to avoid and lose several of shield's best agents. We haven't been able to find a birth certificate, internet history or anything that gives us a clue about who he is. And that's not all, he is reportedly a very good at hand to hand combat. Agent Brown?"

"Sir" A female agent stood "during one assignment I was tailing the target in Germany and saw him stop by an alley, he looked into the alley for a few seconds before walking in. From my previous time scouting out the nearby area, I knew it was supposed to be a dead end. I got curious and walked closer, I peaked into the alley and I saw the target was comforting a woman while he had three unconscious bodies scattered around him. The police arrived later and the woman had explained that the target had saved her from getting mugged, I then tried to locate the target but he was gone. The next day I was told to return to headquarters because the target had somehow managed to board a plane on the opposite side of the contrary."

"Thank you" Fury said as the agent gave a small nod and sat back down "so, we have a young man with no history, a large amount of money and an incredibly annoying habit involving moving to another country anytime any of our agents get within a five meter distant of him. As of right now, he is an unknown"

"An enhanced?" Barton asked curiously

"No" Fury shook his head "at least not as far as we're aware. Personally I think he might be but we have no solid proof of it yet. For all we know the guy could just be a brilliant hacker who is good with drugging people, that's one possible reason for him to be able to walk past airport security without them stopping him. We've been chasing him for a while yet we have nothing, nothing. Zero, zip, nada. That had sure as hell better change soon.

I have with me the best trained people in the world yet he constantly succeeds in making us look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops, scratch that, below minimum wage is what he makes us look like. And I don't like it. Hill, the next slide. Barton, Romanoff, I plan to have you two track him. Barton will keep his distance while..."

"Hello" A voice said, Nick turned back and nearly jumped in surprise when a video involving appeared showing Harry talking directly to the camera, or in this case, him "I am Harry, as you all know. Now, I understand that you lot are spies and all but really, following me around? Trying to track me across the globe? Trying to seduce me with your female agents? I wonder how much time and resources you've wasted on little old me?"

"Hill!" Fury turned to Hill and Coulson

"It's not me!" Hill replied as she tried to fix the problem

"He's hacked into our system sir!" Coulson spoke next

"Now" Harry, in the recording continued to speak "I understand caution, but you've been taking this a bit too far. I would have asked you to stop nicely but I fell that won't work on you lot, so instead, I'm going to make a statement and hope that get's through to you."

A second later, the room went dark as the lights were cut off. Before coming back on.

"What did he do?!" One agent looked around the room

"Lockdown!" Fury ordered "I want a full scale lockdown, search this whole ship. Find out what he did, what he stole, what he left. I don't care, just find it!" Fury reached into his pocket to get his phone so he could contact the other shield agents, then he stopped, his face froze.

"Sir?" Coulson asked with a hint of concern

"I don't have my phone" Fury's voice came out as a whisper

"What?" Coulson blinked

"The bastard took my phone!" Fury growled much louder than before "Lockdown and search, now!"

* * *

"Well sir" Coulson said a little while later as he and Hill stood in Nick Fury's office as Fury sat by his desk "we've done a whole sweep, we couldn't find your phone and security camera footage of the last hour was erased. However, we were able to find something that you'll find interesting"

"And what would that be?" Fury asked sarcastically

"Sir, one of our agents was found unconscious in a closet" Hill replied with a serious expression "we took him to the infirmary, he was fine, unharmed but still knocked out. After waking him up we realised something important, that agent was also at the meeting today"

"What?" Fury narrowed his eyes...eye

"He was at the meeting today, Barton and several others remember him being there but the agent in question is claiming to have not made the meeting as he remembers helping a new recruit who got lost then waking up in the infirmary"

"This new recruit?" Fury's words came out slow

"Described as having messy black hair and green eyes" Coulson nodded to Fury's unanswered question "it seems that we've had a security breach sir"

"If what you're saying is true then that means that Harry has the ability to take another's form, he may indeed be an enhanced" Fury said softly before realisation hit him "but...that means that Harry was in that meeting with us!" Hill and Coulson's eyes widened, they had apparently not considered that possibility before now. "We have to..." Fury found his words cut off by the sound of a ring tone, his one eye widened as he opened his desk and found his phone sitting there with a note stuck to it.

"Sir?" Hill asked

But Fury didn't notice, he slowly picked up the phone and placed it on top of his desk as he looked at the note. Fury remained frozen for a few minutes but for him it may as well have been hours, he looked at the note like it had offended his mother. The words from the note ran repeatedly in his head.

**Hi Fury**

** I would've deleted your info on me but you don't really have enough for it to be worth the effort. **

**I hope you leave me alone, that's all I want. **

**Here's your phone, goodbye.**

**P.S I like your uniforms, surprisingly comfortable. Keeping it**

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, this is just a little bit of what my take would be on an avengers/Harry Potter crossover. I hope you guys like it, I got inspired to do it by Lo Gosh and the brilliant story he/she wrote called 'Avenger's: Battleground', I highly recommend reading it. Yes I have taken some inspiration from that story when writing this but seeing as I've written this at night before I go sleep after a very tiring day, I think it's not half bad.

If I do ever decide to write a crossover I would likely pair Harry up with either Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, an OC character or maybe I would bring one of the Harry Potter characters over. Though personally I would prefer the universes to be separate, more of a Harry goes to a different world type of thing. Perhaps the master of death travels to a new world and then I'll bring one of the Harry Potter characters (probably Daphne Greengrass or Tonks) with him and have the two live in the Marvel universe or like I said before, stick with either Black Widow, Scarlet Witch or an OC character.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hi guys, this isn't my usual story. I have a little cousin who is currently at my house and she wanted to write something, she's about eight and a half years old and I've basically just given her free reign to write something. If you want to continue reading then great but if not then just letting you know that the following is short and was written by an eight year old. There will be no negativity here!

* * *

Once upon a time there was a boy called Tony, he was going to his grandpa's house to give some cake and some squash in a blue basket. So he started walking to his grandpa's house and when he was in the middle of the forest he saw a wolf.

The wolf said "where are you going?". "I am going to my grandpa's house" the boy said. The wolf replied "where is your grandpa's house?". "In a small cottage" the boy answered. "Bye bye" the wolf quickly said.

Then the wolf quickly ran to his grandpa's house, the wolf quickly knocked on the door. He gobbled the boy's grandpa, then he put the grandpa's clothes on. A few minutes later the boy came and knocked on the door.

"Grandpa, I'm here" the boy said. "I've brought you some cake and some squash. Grandpa? You're eyes are big. Your nose is big, your ears are big. Your mouth is big."

"My mouth is big so I can gobble you up." The wolf replied, then the wood cutter quickly came and chopped the wolf in half and took Grandpa boy out. And then they lived happily ever after and didn't hear about the wolf ever again, so they celebrated by sharing the squash and the cake.


End file.
